The present invention relates to an information storage medium and an image generation system.
A flight shooting game that allows the player to move a player's aircraft in an object space and shoot an enemy aircraft by performing an input operation has been popular.
Such a flight shooting game is normally configured so that the player's aircraft attacks a pea-sized enemy aircraft that flies at a distance from the player's aircraft using a missile, etc. A flight shooting game that implements a proximate battle in which the player's aircraft attacks THE enemy aircraft that moves at high speed while moving around the enemy aircraft has not been proposed. Even if a proximate battle is implemented, since skill is required for causing the player's aircraft to move around the enemy aircraft that moves at high speed, it is difficult for a beginner or an inexperienced player to take part in a proximate battle.
Japanese Patent No. 3470882 discloses a method that performs a follow-up process based on distance. According to this method, however, since the follow-up process is performed so that a constant distance is always maintained, it is difficult to implement various types of follow-up representation. Moreover, follow-up control that maintains a constant distance becomes complicated when a target moving object moves in various ways, or an obstacle is present around the target moving object, so that the processing load increases.